pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beast of the Abyss
The Beast of the Abyss is a Rival God that is found in Pocket God Facebook. He is the god of Water, which is, drowning Pygmies in any way. Description He is a purple octopus monster with a tentacle face and three yellow eyes. He has two purple two tentacle arms, and two tentacle legs. He also has two blue wings Challenge When faced, the Beast of the Abyss quotes, You've angered it by littering the abyss with all those pygmy bodies. Time to shut his breathing hole. The player must sacrifice 250 Pygmies (previously 1,000 Pygmies) by drowning them with the help of up to 5 friends in 168 hours (7 days) to gain 1,250 Experience and 12,500 Sacrifice Coins. The second time this god is challenged, the goal has been increased to 300, then 400, and then 500. The ways to drown Pygmies are: *Flick them into the distance *Flick them into the water *Grab and drop them into the water *Flick them into the distance using the Coconut Trap *Knock them into the water with the Shark *Knock them into the water using an exploding Bomb Fruit *Miss and drown with the Geyser *Hit them in the air with a weapon (pinata sacrifice) *Drop them into the water with a Hurricane *Knock them into the water with the Unicorn If one of the statues kicking the pygmies into the water, it doesn't count. Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 7.40.53 PM.png|The Beast of the Abyss's original challenge (old). Beastsecondchallenge.png|Second challenge beastofabyss.png|The Beast of the Abyss's challenge (current). abyssgod600.png|This rival god window after been challenged again: notice the change from a goal of 400 to 600. beasticon.png|Icon for this rival god. abyss.png|Symbol of this rival god (old). abyssgodsymbolnew.png|Symbol for the god (current). Defeat When you complete this challenge, the beast will turn into an idol. The idol is a light beige color with a bright shining ruby in the forehead. The idol, complete with the beast's tentacles, looks the same as the god itself except for the gem and the color on him. It gives double experience when drowning Pygmies. abyssvictory.png|The defeat of this rival god (old). Screen shot 2012-06-04 at 12.06.28 AM.png|Victory having been beaten more than once. beastidolnew.png|The Beast of the Abyss beaten more than once. fh.png|The Beast of the Abyss beaten 5 times. Trivia *The Beast could be (or a close relative of) the squid because they both are purple, have tentacles, and always look angry. *This god might be based on the fictional god Cthulhu. *The Beast appears as a shadow in the episode 2 title card. *The Beast's Idol is smaller than the others when it was expected to be larger. *This rival god appears as the focal point in the loading image for Facebook Ep. 14: Wrath of the Frightened and Facebook Ep. 16: Pocket God, with its large purple tentacles wrapping around the words in the latter and appearing as a giant version of its idol in the former. *The Beast resembles the Abyss God idol from the original Pocket God in Episode 1: Nowhere to Go, Nothing to Do. Beastt.jpg|The Beast of the Abyss' shadow behind the title of the second episode. Episode15titlecard.png|The Beast of the Abyss the focal point of this loading screen. Wrathoffrightened.png|The Beast of the Abyss idol terrorizing Pygmies in the title card for Facebook Ep. 14: Wrath of the Frightened. Category:Rival Gods Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Idols Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Wildlife